Communication channels typically contain linear distortion(s) that affect the transmission quality of data traffic transported on the channels. Receivers in communications systems use different types of equalization to overcome channel distortion. Examples of equalization schemes include feed-forward equalization (FFE) and decision feedback equalization (DFE).
In embodiments, a receiver can send pre-equalization coefficients to each of the transmitters, wherein the pre-equalization coefficients are equivalent to the inverse of the distortion in the channel associated with each transmitter. The transmitters can use the pre-equalization coefficients to pre-distort a signal which will travel across the channel between each transmitter and the receiver. The distortion in the channel will then distort the pre-distorted signal as the signal is transported across the channel, and the signal will arrive at the receiver with a minimal amount of distortion.
The communication channel between each transmitter and receiver is unique, thus unique equalization coefficients are used for each communication channel, or each transmitter. Therefore, in systems where one receiver and multiple transmitters exist, the receiver may store the equalization coefficients that correspond to all of the multiple transmitters, and storing the equalization coefficients consumes memory.
Using feedback equalization in generating pre-equalization coefficients can become complicated. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for equalizing a signal using feedback equalization.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.